Leyna FANFIC
by supernatural-demigod21
Summary: This fanfiction takes place after the second Giant War (after Blood of Olympus). CALEO IS MY SINK, SO IT SHALL NOT HAPPEN! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF B.O.O., IT DOES NOT EXIST! GOT IT! Okay, as repeated in the title, this is pure LEYNA and some other ships will be mentioned [Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Solangelo (or Nill), JuniperXGrover, TravisXKatie]
1. Chapter 1

**THE TORCH AND THE SPARK**

CHAPTER 1

REYNA'S P.O.V.

It was a calm day at Camp Jupiter and Reyna sat in the porch of her praetor house, petting Aurum and Argentum. She was staring off into the distance, when suddenly; she heard the roar of an engine. She stood up, fast and ready for a fight, but stopped when she heard someone scream, "GOOD MORNING NEW ROME!"

_Valdez, _she thought. _Always a fan of entrances._

Reyna looked up, shading her eyes from the summer sun, and saw Festus's shadow hurdling onto the Fields of Mars. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Leo's voluntary help, then chided herself quietly.

_He's the reason your camp was destroyed in the first place! No need to be glad that he wants to clean his mess up!_

Leo Valdez had been paying Camp Jupiter visits since the giant war was over to help the city rebuild the damages he had caused and to clean up the Fields of Mars after the War Games had taken place. Honestly, Reyna still didn't understand why he couldn't accept the fact that he really didn't need to help. "I'm always up for fixing and building. It keeps me busy and my mind running," he had said.

Leo climbed off his metal dragon and high-fived random campers, who were obviously not excited to see a Greek demigod on Roman grounds. No matter where he went, he somehow always kept a smile on his face. He approached Reyna with one he called the Handsome Heartbreaker.

"Rey! You're not gonna greet me? C'mon, a smile won't hurt," Leo said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She simply raised an eyebrow in return, completely disregarding the fact that he was holding out his arms, asking rhetorically for a hug.

"Valdez, you are early today. Yesterday, there was some pretty intense fighting, since the 5th Cohort was leading two others to victory. Plus, Hannibal ran through the entire battlefield and destroyed most of the hiding spots the campers were utilizing." Leo looked up at her, anxiously. She stopped listing Leo's chores and looked at him, confused.

"Is there something wrong, Valdez?" she asked, worried only slightly of Leo's sudden mood change.

"N-nothing. I get nervous around cute people. Especially when they play hard to get." he said, giving Reyna a sideways grin. Though he had made constant attempts of flirting with her, Reyna couldn't get used to Leo's ability to fall in "love" so easily (although she often did the same thing).

_Don't get too attached, _she always said to herself. _People are meant to disappoint. Less relationships, less drama, less pain. _That was her life motto. She was pretty antisocial and lonely to be the Queen of New Rome. Octavian definitely didn't help by giving her overly amounts of paper work to do, even though 1) he didn't have the right to, and 2) he didn't do anything, just sit there and make people hate him even more. Reyna rarely left the comfort of her home, therefore she didn't make friends. Well, anyone but Leo. She only went into the city for meetings and when the camp admits new demigods.

"Valdez, I've told you before. Don't flirt. I am the Praetor of New Rome and can have you executed at once. You are supposed to fear me!" She said, desperately wishing she could just shut up. But, frankly, she was tired of holding it in.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I like you, Reyna?" Leo replied, moving closer to Reyna. He had been working out more and was now more than 5 inches taller than she was. Deep down inside, she wished she had the will to move only 4 centimeters forward and land her lips on his. That got her wondering what his lips would taste like.

_Oh gods, he's so cute. _She thought, staring deep into his eyes. _WAIT… why am I thinking this? He's Greek. He will just hurt me. Just like Grace. Just like Jackson. HE HAS ANOTHER GIRL!_

"Reyna. Please! Just give me one chance. You know I would rather die instead of hurting you. I'm tired of begging, this is an order. You _have_ to give me a chance" Leo reached out to grab her hand, but Reyna pulled it back and looked away into her camp.

"Is that a threat?! Are you threatening me? HOW DARE YOU COMMAND ME TO DO YOUR BIDING?! I AM A QUEEN! I WILL HAVE YOU RETURNED TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND RESTRICTED FROM ALL ROMAN BASES. I-"

Leo raised his index finger up to Reyna's lips.

"You're cute when you get all defensive. Plus, it's not a threat; I just wanted to see if I could provoke you into punching me. And, I wanted to see what would happen if I did _this._

He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Reyna froze, not sure what to do next. After 5 awkward seconds, Leo pulled away slowly, grinning like an idiot. Reyna's eyes were wide open, cheeks flushed, and hands shaking.

"I'll pick you up at your house at 8 tomorrow, if that's okay with your schedule." Reyna nodded slightly. "Alright then, see you tomorrow love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a field that needs my attention." He said in a British accent and walked away, skipping in the process.

"WAIT, LEO… DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRL?" She yelled at him (ha was far away already).

"SHE'S A DIFFERENT STORY. TURNS OUT, SHE WASN'T IN LOVE WITH ME AS I WAS WITH HER." He said, turning away and running to the Fields of Mars.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

LEO'S P.O.V.

_~5 Months Earlier~_

Leo had been searching for months, but he felt that he was finally close; closer than he'd ever been before. Festus had reported an island a few miles away. His teeth chattered, saying, "We're close," in Morse code. Leo looked around and spotted a small island about a hundred meters away.

"Faster buddy! I think we found it!" As they closed in on an island, Leo jumped off the boat and swam towards the island's shore. He was about to reach Ogigia when he saw Calypso- but she wasn't alone.

He caught his breath as he saw her talking to a strange guy he had never seen before. For a minute, he thought it was Percy: same black hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and muscular features. The only difference was that the guy didn't have a gray streak in his hair. The dude leaned in and kissed Calypso, a kiss so full of love that Aphrodite and Cupid themselves couldn't make happen.

Leo was so devastated, but thought to himself, _I made a promise, and I always keep my promises._

He walked up to them, reluctantly.

"Leo! I didn't notice you were here! I'm so happy t-" She started.

He cut her off midsentence. "Save it, I saw everything. Look, if you found someone else who could make you happier than I ever could, fine. But I am not gonna leave you here. I promised you that I would set you free from this island and I'm keeping that promise. The gods released you. You are now free," he said, trying immensely hard to hold back tears.

"But…" she stuttered.

"LEAVE! And take your lover with you!" Leo said looking away, his voice cracking in the process.

"Leo, I'm sorry." Calypso whispered, and then they disappeared into thin air.

Leo walked back to where Festus was, on the other side of the island. "Festus, let's go home," he said, putting him in auto-pilot and laying on his back. He lay there, looking deep into the sky, almost as if he were looking straight at the unfair gods, and broke down.

"But I loved her… I loved her, and she couldn't care less. Because to her, I was an insignificant little flame." And with that, he cried himself to sleep, silently promising himself that he would never love again.

_~Present Day~_

That promise was intact, until he met with Reyna once again.

He had been returning to Camp Jupiter with the excuse of the intention to "help fix any damages caused," which were mostly caused by him. After his heart had been ripped out, pried opened, emptied, sewed up, and shoved back into his chest by Calypso, the least thing he wanted was to spend time with other campers, especially girls. But Reyna changed that all.

_Ah, Reyna. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, and hella hot, _he thought to himself for the 5th time that day. Reyna had sent him to work to the fields after she _finally_ accepted to go on a date with her. She was the most beautiful woman Leo had ever laid eyes on. Leo thought of how perfect she was, then realized that if he kept thinking that, he would never get his work done.

And so he worked. He worked for the rest of the day and decided to stay in a hotel in New Rome, since it was late and Festus needed his sleep.

As he checked into the hotel, he looked over at the brochure stand and instantly realized where he would take Reyna on to their first date.

He pulled out a golden Greek drachma and threw it into the lobby fountain.

"_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano at her praetor house in Camp Jupiter," _he said, and then tossed his drachma into the watery mist. An image of Reyna looking over paperwork appeared in the water.

_Gods, she looks amazingly beautiful when she's serious, _he thought to himself. He then spoke up, "Reyna…" She looked up, a small smile creeping across her acne-free face.

"Hello Valdez. What do you want?"

"Well, little change of plans."

"Well, schist," she said, a small look of disappointment in her dark brown eyes.

"It's nothing negative, but what do you think of me picking you up at 8 AM instead of in the afternoon?"


	3. Chapter 3

**THE TORCH AND THE SPARK**

CHAPTER 3

REYNA'S P.O.V.

Reyna was already surprised when Leo asked her out, but staying in the city astonished her even more. She admitted to herself, she did have a small crush on Valdez. He was kind of cute, in a scrawny way. He was not exactly the sharpest sword in the armory, but he does make it up with his flirting and humor. Reyna had always pushed guys away, but Leo was different. He understood what it felt like to be a lost child. To have nobody in your family left. To be hurt and to feel like you've been pushed around. He knew what it felt like to be rejected. And that women should be in charge, not men. But, love is weakness. And as Praetor of New Rome she couldn't show weakness. Reyna feared that he would take her leadership with his love. Plus, who would be in love with her? She was too broken to be fixed again.

First, committing patricide at a young age; then, being taken to a sorceress' island with her sister as her only lifeline and a reason to keep fighting; then being held hostage by pirates; then escaping and reaching the United States; then being forced to be separated from her older sister; then having to be trained by Lupa the Wolf and being sent to Camp Jupiter; then having to rise from the weakest camper to the most improved and the top of her training group; then teaming up with Jason Grace and slowly falling for him; then being chosen as Praetor, Leader, AND Queen of New Rome and its Roman camp; then having her fellow Praetor taken away to gods-know-where; then having to take care of a _graecus _in her camp, a old traitor; then (oh boy) falling for him as well, only to later find out his heart had been reserved by someone else, as well as Grace's (surprise surprise); then having her camp blown up by another idiot from the Greek camp; then (guess what) falling for the same goof as well; then having to leave her camp to be run by a power-crazed psychopath to battle against the Earth itself; then having to deal with di Angelo and caring too much for him and treating him like a little brother; then being trusted with a 40 foot tall statue of an immortal goddess who was the only hope for her camp and the Greek camp; then having to take care of a _fau- _sorry, _satyr_ who was trigger happy 99.99999% of the time; then having to battle Orion the Hunter, _THE_ ORION FROM THE ANCIENT STORIES, AND BEATING THE LIVING SCHIST OUT OF HIM; then having her FREAKIN' PAGASUS, HER ONLY TRUE FRIEND AND COMPANION, THE ONLY LIVING THING SHE STILL TRUSTED AND CARED FOR WHO MADE HER FEEL NEEDED NOT BECAUSE SHE WAS A LEADER AND A ROLE MODEL, BUT BECAUSE SHE TOOK CARE OF SCIPIO AND LOVED HIM AND HE WENT AND FREAKIN' DIED.

So, yes, you could say Reyna had "99 problems" and too much weight on her shoulders. If anything, she had every single problem a demigod could ever have, but worse. She was queen of a Roman city and was expected to be a role model and the true face of perfection. Because of this, she has learned not to cry or show weakness in front of others; especially love. The last time she shed one single tear was the last time she played in the War Games (right before she was elected praetor) and her arm bled so badly that 4 Apollo demigods fainted. From then on, she had been labeled as brave, which forced her to play the part of being strong.

Anyways, that didn't matter now. She only got about 4 hours of sleep and couldn't seem to rest, not that she needed to. She left her house at 5 AM and jogged the entire perimeter of Camp Jupiter, but avoided New Rome so Leo wouldn't see her through the hotel window. She loved to run because it kept her mind off of paper work on top of paper work on top of more paper work. She ran every morning to stay in shape and be ready for any surprise quest or attack. When she got back to her house she took a quick shower and put on a purple v-neck and a white pair of jeans.

As soon as she walked back into her living room, she heard a knock on the door.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKING ON REYNA'S DOOR!" said a voice from outside. Obviously, it was Leo, who else would dare talk to the Queen like that.

_Oh Leo, do you even know how cute you are? _Reyna whispered to herself, smiling in the process.

She walked toward the door, making sure she looked presentable and not so brute like she always did. She had to admit, it felt nice to look feminine once in a while. Like she was a normal 17 year old girl who was going on an average date with an ordinary boy on a usual Sunday morning.

"Hey Valdez. You look sharp." Reyna said, leaning on the open door way.

Leo was wearing a white button down shirt with suspenders (classic Leo), dark jeans, a leather jacket, and dress shoes. Not to mention he had matted down his crazy mane of curly hair and had a red rose sitting between his teeth by the stem.

He took the rose from his lips, handed it to Reyna, and bowed down the way a prince does to a princess.

"For you, my lady."

She kindly took it from him and smiled, her dimples showing deeply. He offered her his hand, gesturing her to take it. Reyna took it and felt his palms callused from all the building and fixing and working in his forge.

"Come, our ride awaits." He said, pointing towards Festus the dragon.

"Where are you taking me to today?" Reyna asks, curiously.

"How do you feel about Disneyland?" he asked, a grin slowly seeping across his face.

"I think it's not a bad place to visit." She answered, moving closer to him. "Lead the way."


End file.
